


Wand Work

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Pansy has graduated Hogwarts, and Mr. Ollivander has some business she needs to attend to.**Just to add, everyone is of legal age.





	Wand Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pairing I received for a pairing roulette.

 

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Ollivander,” Pansy gasped, “That thing is huge!” She never thought a day in her life, that she would feel such a sensation from holding a wand. 

 

“You need to rub it this way Ms. Parkinson” he took his hand, dipped it in some oil, and started gently stroking the wand making sure to take his time. 

 

“Okay sir,” she said watching him intently.

 

“Now you try,” he says handing her the oil.

 

She grabs the bottle and squirts a generous helping into her hand. She grabs the wand at the hilt and starts slowly massaging the oil into the wand, making sure not to be too rough. 

 

“Yes Pansy, just like that. Don't forget the tip.”

 

She finishes rubbing down the wand and places it on the counter. 

 

“Mr. Ollivander, I'm tired of polishing these wands, I thought you needed an apprentice to help you make them.”


End file.
